Conversation with Seishi
by Sansele
Summary: Draconsis and I talk to the Suzaku and Seiryuu seishi over MSN... ~_~;;;... Insanity ensues...


**Edited for the convenience of reading… The people speaking will be more obvious**.

For the actual usernames, for Ruth (Draconsis), they are 'sd n fy fanficcys up on fanfic.net............now 4 tcz ^^' and 'my right shoulder hurts........*sniff* itaiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!' Sorry for the mix-up, I'm using Sansele and Sansma, except I forgot to change to Sansele. Consider both of them as me.

Sansma - Ruthie!

Ruth - Hi

Sansma – what's sd?

Ruth - did u get that wacko email 4m Zel?

Sansma - yes...

Ruth – Slam Dunk...

Sansma - oh

Sansma - I got a Fushigi Yuugi wallpaper!

Sansma - yay!

Ruth - me got Fushigi Yuugi fanfic up

Sansma - really?

Ruth - yup

Ruth - but only 1 chapter (now three chapters)

Sansma - Let's go see!

Ruth – okay…

Ruth - at least Zelly likes Amiboshi too...

Sansma - really?!

Ruth - the normal guy in the walking freak show

Ruth - read her nice long 10kb email...

Sansma - gasp

Sansma - *does bandit dance with Tasuki

Sansma - by the way, Seiryuu and Suzaku seishi are in the room...

Sansma - *snicker

Ruth - who???

Sansma - they came to my house

Ruth - *thud*

Sansma - or rather the insanity of my mind brought them

Ruth - lucky...

Ruth - read finish yet?

Sansma - yes...

Ruth - and?

Sansma - did you get the email?

Sansma - wait...

Sansma - reviewing

Ruth - email yes

Sansma - *dances around 

Sansma - Zel thinks Amiboshi is cute!

Ruth - me too!!!!!

Sansma - Yes, but for us it's normal

Sansma - for her it's the beginning!

Ruth - yeah!

Ruth - hi 5!

Sansma - whatever...

Sansma - Eh Amiboshi, go over to Zel's house and serenade her, will you?

Ruth – (Laughing out Loud)

Sansma - Yes, she's the girl who I asked you to suck the soul out of... (Refers to time when I was arguing with Zel)

Ruth - pass Hotohori here then!!!

Ruth – Ha hah

Sansma - But she likes you now!

Sansma - Hotohori, be nice, go on...

Ruth - yay

Sansma - um, he's staring into his mirror

Sansma - wait, Ruthie....

Ruth - *topple*

Sansma - okay, just took away his mirror and told him to get over there...

Sansma - otherwise no mirror

Ruth - hey Hotohori!!!!! I got big, full-length mirror!!!!!!!

Sansma - Ruth, he just ran out of the door...

Ruth - that was fast...

Ruth - *Hotohori appears next 2 Ruth*

Sansma - okay...

Ruth - yay!!! *Hops onto him* now to go back 2 fic writing

Sansma - you mean glomp him

Ruth - with Hotohori 4 a cushion!!!

Ruth - whatever...

(Nuriko taps Sansele on back)

Nuriko - umm, are you sending all of us to your friends?

Sansma - I think so, Nuriko.

Ruth - send Tasuki 2 Kai!

Sansma - she likes him?!

Sansma - oh, Tasuki wants to say something

Ruth - no... But she can whack him good!

Tasuki - *&$^#*@!!!

Ruth - what Tasuki darling?

Ruth - sheesh

Sansma - oh, he also wants to mention he hates girls...

Sansma - what about...Tamahome?

Ruth – Hotohori is threatening to wash his mouth with soap if Tasuki disturbs his beauty sleep again

Ruth -...

Ruth - Suanne? (Weird friend of ours)

Sansma - WHAT?

Ruth -...

Sansma - Tasuki is trying to flame the computer

Ruth - bad Tasuki

Sansma - Nuriko is holding him back, so...

Ruth - Chiriko, take away his tessen!

Sansma - oh, too late...

Sansma - Suboshi has whacked him...

Ruth - ow

Sansma - wait a sec, while I attempt to pull them away...

Ruth - ok

(Sansele runs off to find a hose)

(Chichiri and Chiriko sit down)

Ruth - hey!!! NAKAGO!!!!!!!!

(Nakago comes to see what's happening)

Ruth - HERE"S YOUR CHANCE 2 steal the Tasuki tessen!!!!!

Nakago - Thanks....

Chichiri - Why did you tell him that no da?!

Ruth - ...

Ruth - Why not?

Ruth - he's giving it 2 me!

Chiriko - The correct method in such a situation is to attempt to keep vulnerabilities hidden from the Seiryuu seishi.

Ruth - Sansele...I dun think poor innocent Chiriko-chan should be here...

(Passes Chiriko $10 note)

Ruth - go buy some ice cream, ok? Good boy...

(Tamahome snatches it)

Ruth - HEY!!!!!!

Ruth - Nakago, give Tasuki back his tessen.

(Soi looks like she might beat him up...so)

Ruth - Tasuki needs 2 flame a certain Tama-chan...

(Tamahome gives her the money and Soi brings Chiriko to the museum instead)

Ruth - plug Soi in2 the mains

Ruth - Chiriko + museum!?

Ruth - who's idea was that?!

Chichiri - He's intelligent, no da

Ruth - we're going to have lectures on ancient history 4 t next month...

Chichiri - you can ask him to teach you no da

Ruth - *THUD*

Ruth - oh hang on...that's a very good idea

Ashitaire - fidsfjidfndinsdaf

Ruth - Sansele, should we give his resume 2 NYGH? (The school where we study)

Chichiri - sorry...Ashitaire got hold of the computer no da

Nuriko - no, because he's not a girl

Ruth - sum1 chain him up please...

(Sansele comes back with hose and sprays a certain fighting group of people)

Ruth - Sansele, Hoto-chan wants his shampoo...

Ruth - apparently he found the nice big bathtub upstairs...

Sansele - Ashitaire, be good and give Hotohori his shampoo

Ruth - no!!!

Sansma - and I'll let you have Miboshi as a reward!

Ruth - Hoto-chan wants DHL

Sansma - oh shit

Ruth - special set dinner: Miboshi.

Ruth - bad Tasuki.

Sansma - Oh, Ashitaire has run off already

Tasuki - LEKKA SHINEN!!!

Ruth – never mind, we'll call the SPCA 

Sansma - oh, Tamahome got burnt...

Ruth - looks like we'll need SGH too... (Singapore General Hospital)

Ruth - ew...

Sansma - never fear, we have Mitsukake!

Ruth - Hoto-chan shampoo has wolf slobber all over it.........

Ruth - save him 4 a better use...

Sansma - did he puncture the bottle? 

Ruth - like Nuriko

Ruth – no...

Hotohori - but...

Sansma - then that's better than expected

Ruth - drippy wolf slobber...yuck...

Sansma - tell Hotohori I will smash his mirror if he protests

Ruth - Hoto-chan says he'll order wall 2 wall mirrors 4 your house n charge it 2 u if u do...

Sansma - Tamahome is fainting over the amount of money wasted

Ruth - ask Tasuki 2 flame him...

Ruth - he'll get up

Sansma  - Nakago is so glad he has a reason to blast Hotohori now...

Ruth - no!

Ruth - bad Nakago!

Ruth - Hoto-chan is mine!!!

Ruth - Nakago, if u blast Hoto-chan, I'm grounding u n you're not going 2 Geylang (notorious red-light district) 4 2 weeks!!! 

Nakago - Ah, but I have Soi

Ruth -...

Ruth - not if Soi come here 4 t next 2 weeks!!!!

Nakago - what? Hotohori? Soi? At your house?

Ruth -...

Sansma - Ruth!

Ruth - um...

Ruth - ^^;

Sansma - he just ran over to your house!!!

Ruth - Soi can sleep by her self in the spare bedroom then...

(Shuts door, at the same time slamming it in2 Nakago's face)

Sansma - he said he was going to fight Hotohori!

Sansma - no, Tomo, don't go!

Ruth - he can't!!!!!!!!

Ruth - I want Hotohori!!!

Tomo - but my beloved Nakago....

Ruth - not the rest of the walking freak show...

Ruth -  -_-;

Ruth - if I have 2 endure them I want Nuri-chan as well!!!!

Sansma – no!

Ruth -...

Ruth - aw...

Nuriko - Can the both of you stop fighting over me?

Ruth - NO!

Sansma - No way!

Ruth - c'mon Nuri...Hoto-chan is here 2 y'know...

Sansma - ~_~;

Ruth - okay then...

Ruth - 2nite sleeping arrangement....

(And Nuriko rushes to save her love from the clutches of the evil Nakago and Tomo!)

Ruth - spare: Soi

Ruth - porch: Nakago

Ruth - my room: me, Hoto-chan

Hotohori - NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

Sansma - what about Nuriko and Tomo?

Ruth - Nuri-chan can sleep with me too...

Ruth - I'll just get Woodbridge (asylum) 2 take care of Tomo...

Sansma - ugh

Sansma - Tomo has come back...

Ruth – ha ha

Ruth - poor u...

Sansma - It has occurred to Nakago that Soi is still at the museum...

Ruth - I have her hp number!

Nakago - What the...?

Ruth - n Chiriko's too!!!!

Tomo - Nakago, stop looking so angry...

Tasuki - LEKKA SHINEN!

Ruth -...

Chichiri - That was close, no da!

Sansma - got my lovely email? (This refers to 'Seishi for Loan!')

Ruth - poor Chichiri

Ruth - yup

Tomo - (looking at draft) Err, Sansele-chan, why is Chichiri in there?

Sansma - Because he's significantly better than you, Tomo...

Chichiri - Thanks, no da!

Tomo - What?!

Ruth - any1 is better than a Chinese opera nut.

Tomo - I will go cry in my Nakago's lap

Nakago - when is the next plane 2 America?

(Miboshi as) Nakago: Why, you insignificant creature?

Sansma: um, Nakago, she's the one who whacked you in the face with the door....

(Miboshi as) Nakago: oh.

Ruth - NAKAGO!!!! How'd u get in?!!!

Sansma - he's there?!

Sansma - which means...

Sansma - Miboshi, stop acting as Nakago!

Sansma - by the way, Yui and Miaka have gone out to Orchard Road (it's a shopping district)

Ruth - Nuri-chan...Why'd ya let him in???

Ruth - oh....

(Ruth calls Yui)

Ruth - ay... must go 2 t Heeren...k,??? 

Yui - Why? Hope there's lots of food there, though…

Ruth - duh...u can leave Miaka here...

Yui - thanks! I was getting a present for my beloved Suboshi...

Ruth - Nuri-chan, quit trying on my dresses!!!!

Sansma - Suboshi has fainted...

Yui - Subo-chan? Subo-chan? Please dun let anything happen 2 my Subo-chan!!!

Sansele to Yui - Um, stop calling please, and come over here quick! He's trying to go through the screen to you!

Miaka - Tama-chan!!!!!!!

Ruth - oh no...

Tamahome - Miaka!

Tasuki - LEKKA SHINEN!

Ruth - -_-;

Sansma - Saved by a timely flaming...

Ruth - phew.

Ruth - Yui!!!! Hurry up n stop Suboshi!!!

Sansma - Oh, Chiriko and Soi are back!

Ruth - good

Sansma - Yui and Miaka are back too...

Ruth - Chiriko, can u do my holiday homework???

Chiriko - what sort of assignment has been included in the above-mentioned package named homework for the vacation?

Ruth - ah...Chinese...maths...science...

Chiriko - What aspect of those subjects do you have to complete?

Sansma - Soi is fighting with Tomo over Nakago...

Ruth - composition, worksheet, worksheet

Ruth -...

Sansma - Tamahome! Stop doing it with Miaka in my bed!

Ruth - sheesh...

Ruth - Nuri-chan!!! Quit laughing!!!!

Sansma - *snicker

Ruth - ...make sure Hotohori dun see this!!!!!!

Ruth - ah...he's still in the bath!!!!???????

Ruth - HOTOHORI!!!!!!!!! Water is very expensive u noe!!!!!!

Chichiri - so Hotohori is Ruth-chan's favourite no da?

Hotohori - but I must wash my lovely long hair...

Ruth - #^^# um...

(Nuriko throttles Ruth)

Sansma - yes, I think

Ruth - Nu...ri...chan!!! ... Let...go...~!!

Yui - Nuriko! Come here! Miaka bought some face products for you!

(Nuriko releases Ruth and rushes off)

Ruth - *choke* *choke* phew...

Ruth – Nuri-chan finally let go...

(Nuriko stares at screen...)

Nuriko - Sansele-chan, then who's your favourite seishi?

Sansma - I'm not telling, not telling...

Ruth - but u must!!!!!

Hotohori: she doesn't need 2!

Tasuki - As long as it's not that &^*%^$ Obake-chan

Hotohori - everyone knows...

Sansma - it's not, Tasuki

Sansma - No what...

Hotohori - it's the beautiful / handsome/ smart

Hotohori - ME!!!

Sansma - everyone just vomited, Hotohori

Sansma - you're too vain

Hotohori: I am so saddened...

Ruth - Sansele, me only have 1 seishi~!

Ruth - me want Chiriko!!!

Sansma - Suboshi and Yui, Miaka and Tamahome, Nakago and Soi, have all retired to my bedroom, dammit

Nuriko - Chiriko says okay...

Ruth - *topple*

Ruth - is your bed big enough?

Nuriko - rather, he said 'It would be my pleasure to oblige to your request'.

Sansma - err...

Sansma - oh shit...

Ruth - Tasuki...watch it!!!

Sansma - what happened?

Ruth - Hotohori found out how to stick his sword into the mains

Ruth - he wants 2 zap Tasuki if he disturbs his royal highness's contemplations again

Sansma - so now I have Nuriko, Tasuki, Chichiri, Miboshi, and Ashitaire...

Sansma - Tomo's trying to get in the door...

Chiriko *on phone*: draconsis-sama, I'm lost on the MRT (the Underground train)!!!

Sansma - Nuriko, be kind, go help him.

(Nuriko goes)

Ruth - n afterwards come here!!!!!!!

Ruth - wait...

Ruth - Chiriko is smart...how'd he get lost on the MRT???

Sansma - He's only smart when his character is glowing...

Ruth -...

Ruth - aw man...

Ruth - he ended up in Jurong East!!! (Place in Singapore)

Sansma - Is that where Kai lives?

Ruth - oh no.....

Ruth - Chiriko is 2o young 4 Kai!!!!!!!!

Sansma  - how old is her sister?

Ruth -...

Ruth - 7

Sansma - Oh

Sansma - I've only got Chichiri, Tasuki, Mitsukake, Miboshi and Ashitaire...

Sansma - Oh, Amiboshi's back!

Sansma - He got tired of waiting, I guess

Ruth - nuts...Zelly din work out, huh?

Amiboshi - no, she's not home yet

Ruth – never mind...

Ruth - we'll send him back when it's dark

(Nuriko pops out)

Nuriko - So who's your favourite seishi?

Ruth -...

Sansma – Um…

Sansma - I can't say...

Nuriko - Why not, Sansele-chan?

Sansma - because...

Ruth - yeah...

Tasuki - Just *&#@&% say it!

Hotohori: u dun need 2 b afraid of confessing your undying loyalty n admiration 2 me Sansele!

Sansma - Lend me a while, okay? Thanks

Ruth - k

Sansma - LEKKA SHINEN!

Sansma - was talking to Tasuki

Sansma - your beloved Hotohori has been burnt

(Sansma sniggers)

Hotohori: Nuriko! You will avenge me!!! 

(Hotohori goes 2 take a bath again)

Ruth - my water bill...T.T

Nuriko - Easy, tell me who's your favourite seishi?

Sansma - No!

Sansma - Ruthie, don't tell her!

(Hotohori sticks head out of bathroom)

Hotohori: me of course!

Tasuki - LEKKA SHINEN!

(Hotohori closes bathroom door)

Ruth - Tasuki!!!!!!!!!!! You burnt my door!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sansma - Hotohori will only become my favourite seishi when Singapore sinks

Sansma - which is never!

Chiriko - sea levels are rising every year due to the continuous green house effect...

Tasuki - So whose this *%#&@ seishi you like?

Sansma - err...

Chiriko: so technically, it won't sink, but will flood

Hotohori: she likes meeeeeeee!!!!!

Sansma - nooooooooooo!

Hotohori - but Chiriko said you'd like me when Singapore sinks in2 t sea...

Hotohori - flooding is kinda like that isn't it, my loyal follower?

Sansma - In the first place it won't

Sansma - so shut it Hotohori

Chiriko - yes it will...in 4057

Amiboshi - Then who do you like, Sansele?

Sansma - I'll be dead by then, thank goodness

Chichiri - just say it, no da!

Ruth - Hoto-chan will go after u as a ghost

Sansma - oh, I'm so scared

Sansma - anyway, Hotohori, you have Ruthie already

Ruth - yah lor!!!!!!!

Sansma - I can't say

Hotohori - I must have more...7 billion isn't enough yet...

Sansma - Nuriko looks like he might kill me

Sansma - Tasuki is waving his tessen wildly

Ruth - Nuri-chan, if u kill Sansele, Hotohori is staying with me till December!!!

Sansma - Mitsukake is threatening to let them hurt me and not heal me...

Ruth - oooooooooooh

Sansma - I'm still not saying

Ruth - he speaks.

Sansma - oooooooooooooh

Ruth - yes u will

Sansma – he's going to kill you

Ruth - I know who u like anyway...

Sansma - Ashitaire stop growling....

Ruth - it's.................

Sansma - noooooooo!

Ruth - .............

.........

..........

.........

...........

Sansma - Oh, no!

Sansma - The couples are out and bothering me!

Ruth - Tatara!!!!!!!!!!! Byakko no shichi seishi

Sansma - no I don't...

Ruth - but he's cuteee

Sansma - Miaka is threatening to eat me....

Sansma - Tamahome is threatening to whack me...

Ruth - Miaka, u need lots of pepper n salt

Sansma - I'm still not saying!

Ruth - then I will...!!!!!!!!

Ruth - really this time...

Sansma - Nooooooooooooooooooooo!

Ruth - ...........

Ruth - it starts with...........

Sansma - Noooo!

Ruth - ............

.............

Sansma - no!

Ruth - ...............

Sansma - no!

Hotohori - h

Sansma - no

Ruth - ..........no!!!! It starts with.........

..............

Sansma - no!

Ruth -...

Sansma - no!

Ruth - the letter..............

...........

.............

..............

Sansma - They're all threatening me now....

Sansma - no!

Sansma - no!

Ruth - of a Suzaku no shichi seishi...........

(Here, the entire Seiryuu seishi look unhappy and all the Suzaku seishi look worried or tense.)

Sansma - no!

Ruth - ............

...........

Sansma - no!

Ruth - .................

............

............

Sansma - Ahhhh!

Ruth - ...........

Ruth - CHICHIRI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sansma - oh shit...........................

(After a somewhat long pause)

Sansma - Stupid Ruthie

(Hotohori n Chichiri topple over)

(Ruthie has a loony grin)

Sansma - All the other seishi are about to whack me for not liking them!

Sansma - Okay

Ruth - send them over here den!!!

Sansma - now they decided not to

Ruth -...

(Chichiri recovers)

Chichiri - so I'm your favourite seishi, no da?

Sansma - (blushes) err, yes

Ruth – never mind, Chichiri should b able 2 hold them off...

Sansma - that's it!

Hotohori - I feel so betrayed...

(Sansele whacks Ruthie over head)

Ruth - ow!!!!!!!

(And whacks Hotohori)

Ruth - no!!!!!

Ruth - poor Hoto-chan!!!

Chichiri - I am still in a state of shock, na no da...

Miaka - at least it's not my beloved Tamahome!

Tamahome - Miaka!

Miaka - Tamahome!

Yui - nor my Subo-chan

Tasuki - LEKKA SHINEN!

Sansma - oh fine

Sansma - whatever

Sansma – I'm still going to kill you Ruthie

Ruth - u can

Ruth - but u have to get 2 me 1st!!!!!

Sansma – never mind

Ruth - me n Hoto-chan r going on t next flight 2 Paris!

Sansma - Nuriko, go get Hotohori

Ruth - the city of romance!!!

Sansma - now

Ruth - no!!!!!

Ruth - Hoto-chan is MINE!!!!!!!

Sansma - she just came back with him

Ruth – ha ha

Ruth - she got Miboshi!!!!!!!

Sansma - shit...

Sansma - ah well

Tasuki to Chichiri - Heh, heh

Ruth - ..........

Tasuki - you've got a new fangirl!

Sansma - LEKKA SHINEN!

Ruth - ne, Hoto-chan, we can share a room!!

Sansma - I have the tessen, you moron

(Hotohori screams)

Hotohori: Nuriko!!!!!

(Nuriko goes forth and saves him)

(Ruth traps Nuriko in a cage of foil)

TBC…

Will Nuriko get out of the cage? (Chiriko: It depends on the density of the cage and the velocity of speed that Nuriko can punch, not to mention…) 

Will Ruth drag Hotohori away to Paris? (Hotohori: No! Ruth: Yes! Hotohori: No!…)  

Will Sansele finally show her undying love for Chichiri? (Sansele: Uh, not like that. Chichiri: Thank Suzaku, no da…)

(Sansele goes forth to murder whoever wrote this.) 

Will they have the Seiryuu for dinner? (Seiryuu seishi: NOOOO! Suzaku seishi: Heh, heh…) 

Will Amiboshi meet Zelizzel? (Suboshi: Eh, aniki…*nudge, nudge Amiboshi: Yes, I know… Dizi, check. Lasagne, check…) 

For the answers and more, stay tuned for the next episode of 'When the Suzaku and Seiryuu Seishi Come to Stay'!


End file.
